Juicio en Akatsuki
by Deirena-sempai
Summary: este año...un crimen tonto, un testigo vengativo y un mal abogado...juntos en...el juicio a un akatsuki un fanfic...que todos quieren leer. enserio léanlo


Este fanfic es traído al Internet gracias a Fanfiction .net y a la mantequilla marca Mantequilla. Porque leer es saber, comer es nutrirse y no escuchar es ser sordo, dale rienda suelta a tu imaginación y acompaña tus platillos con sabor.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaymer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction .net, mantequilla marca Mantequilla, y Deirena-sempai presentan:<strong>

**JUICIO EN AKATSUKI**

En la avenida siempre verde colonia mundo ninja No. 23 se encontraba la base _secreta_ de akatsuki, dentro de esta 10 sujetos realizaban lo que parecía ser un juicio. Un peli-naranja con perforaciones en la cara le hacía de juez, en frente de este habían dos mesitas: mesita derecha e izquierda, en la primera se encontraban Hidan y Tobi, mientras que en la derecha estaban Deidara y Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame y Konan conformaban el jurado, este se situaba a la izquierda del juez y, por último, en otra mesita se encontraba Itachi.

-Estamos aquí reunidos-dijo Pein a modo de discurso barato de Felipe Calderón (*)– para resolver un problema que aqueja a uno de nuestros camaradas, para aplicar _justicia_ a un atroz delito, para resolver un misterio que no quiso resolver Scooby Doo, para limpiar o manchar más el nombre de un presunto culpable, para apuntar y criticar a una persona que podría ser inocente, para postear argumentos sin sentido y tontos al oído de cualquiera, para...  
>-¿Quiere darse prisa? Necesito ir al baño –interrumpió cierto rubio que se encontraba amarrado a su silla por seguridad<br>-En pocas palabras, los he reunido para juzgar a este de aquí -dijo el juez señalando a Deidara  
>-Sí, y porque no había nada bueno en la tele - completo un alvino de ojos amatista, quitado de la pena<br>-Sí, también, así que, comencemos el…  
>-¡CULPABLE! -gritaron Hidan, Itachi y Tobi al mismo tiempo<br>-¿Cómo se declara el acusado ante…?  
>-Inocente ¿ya me puedo ir?<br>-No hasta que se resuelva el…  
>-Uuuuy! –alegó Deidara con sarcasmo- Mejor me siento, no me vaya yo a cansar!<p>

Hidan se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra:

-¡Llamo al señor Sasori al estrado!- Sasori pasó a una silla colocada a la derecha de Pein, luego de eso Hidan continuó-Señor… em... Sasori ¿cierto? –preguntó el albino, como si se tratara de un total desconocido- ¿Sabe de qué se le acusa a su cliente?  
>-Se le acusa de haber sustraído sin autorización un objeto que no es de su propiedad al habérsele visto salir de la escena del crimen momentos antes de que la persona de quien usted es abogado notara la desaparición de lo ya mencionado<p>

Todos, excepto Sasori e Itachi, se quedaron con cara de _no entendí ni m*dres__**.**_

-¡Ajá, en pocas palabras, lo acusan de rata! –vociferó Hidan burlonamente-¡ja! ¿Qué me dice de eso señor abogado bajito?  
>-Digo que…<br>-No más preguntas puede volver a su lugar, pero ahora llamo al estrado al baboso de… digo a mi cliente el Tobi, para nos cuente como perdió su queso  
>-Espera -interrumpió Deidara- ¿Quieres decir que me trajeron a la fuerza, ataron a una silla e interrumpieron mis ocupaciones diarias solo porque Tobi perdió un queso?<br>-¡Sí, cállate rubia barata!... emmm… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Oh, sí! Tobi es tu turno  
>-Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi no perdió su queso, Tobi es muy responsable, ¡Tobi es inocente!- decía algo nervioso el cara de paleta<br>-¡Baka, a ti no te acusan de nada se supone que tú eres la victima así que actúa como tal!  
>-Tobi, enserio necesito ir al baño<br>-Está bien sempai, contaré los hechos para demostrar que eres culpable y puedas hacer tus necesidades fisiológicas, pero solo porque Tobi es un buen chico  
>-Sí, cómo no tonto niño cara de…<br>-¡Oshh, Deidara, osshh! Hablarás cuando sea tu turno-dijo Sasori tapándole la boca  
>-¿Ya me dejan seguir?<br>-See  
>-Gracias, umm… veamos –comenzó el retrasado, digo el buen chico- todo comenzó un lunes por la tarde, yo caminaba ¡No, esperen! En realidad corría y llevaba en mis manos mi queso súper especial supremo triple para el concurso anual, pero mi cuarto estaba muy lejos así que tomé un taxi, el cual no fue nada barato si me lo preguntan, cuando llegué a la puerta abrí el complejo de seguridad que me permitía la entrada a mi cuarto<br>-Se llama perilla-interrumpió Kisame  
>-Se llama picaporte-corrigió Itachi, y luego murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo- persona de servicio inculta<br>-¡Pero yo estoy contandooo!-dijo Tobi en un berrinche  
>-Ya, síguele<br>-Bueno, luego Batman entró por la ventana para contarme historias de terror sobre las ensaladas de betabel, y luego Godzila salió de una lata de frijoles y luego llegó mi abuelita y después…  
>-¡Eso no tiene sentido!<br>-Osh Deidara oshh!, ¿Qué te dije?  
>-Ejem ¿Ya puedo continuar con mi compleja, trágica pero divertida versión de los hechos?-pregunto Tobi desde el estrado, Deidara y Sasori asintieron con la cabeza<br>-Entonces-siguió plati-contando el cara de mandarina-mi sempai salió del armario, estaba vestido de bandolero, tomó mi preciado queso, soltó una risa malvada y después se dirigió al laboratorio secreto de su malvado amo: ¡ramita de pino!  
>-¡OYE!-se quejó cierto pelirrojo desde su lugar<br>-¡Osshh, Sasori, oshh!- dijo Deidara tapándole la boca, todos se les quedaron viendo raro, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos entendía por qué  
>-Bueno-prosiguió Tobi-y así fue como pasó, más o menos, aunque ahora que recuerdo…<br>-Sí, como sea-interrumpió Hidan-pasa a tu lugar, ahora llamo al estrado al señor ególatra  
>-A mucha honra, fíjate –profirió Itachi lanzándole rayitos con la mirada<br>-¿Por qué cree que el señor Deidara es inocente?

Itachi estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-¡NO TRATE DE PERSUADIRME SEÑOR! -grito Hidan-Confiese, ¡Usted se robó el queso!  
>-¡Se supone que yo pienso que Deidara es culpable! –alegó cabreado el Uchiha<br>-Ah, sí, jeje, que tonto ¿verdad? –rió el alvino nerviosamente- y ¿Por qué piensa eso?  
>-Porque la última vez que lavó la ropa, rasgó mi abrigo carísimo<p>

El jurado reacciono positivamente ante el argumento del Uchiha mayor: _si estoy de acuerdo, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, tiene razón, la evidencia es muy sólida es verdad, _etc. etc.

-¡ ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? –reclamó el acusado  
>-Es simple, me perjudicaste y yo te perjudico a ti –sentenció el Uchiha- digamos ojo por ojo y abrigo por venganza<br>-Eres un…  
>-¡Oshh, Deidara, oshh!<br>-¡Sasori, eres mi abogado, defiéndeme!  
>-Sé perfectamente que hacer<br>-Sasori es tu turno-dijo el juez  
>-Sasori llámame al estrado-le dijo Deidara al oído<p>

Sasori se levantó de su lugar y…

-¡Me llamo a mí mismo al estrado!  
>-¡¿Qué?<p>

Sasori pasó al estrado donde se interrogó a sí mismo:

-Señor Sasori ¿Dónde estuvo su cliente el lunes por la tarde? –dijo el pelirrojo, parándose del lado derecho  
>-Estaba en su habitación platicando por el Facebook- respondió, poniéndose del lado izquierdo<br>-Con que sí, ¿eh? ¿Eso hizo todo es día?  
>-No, a las 4:00 abrió una aplicación y la usó por media hora, luego limpió su cuarto, se montó en una avecilla de arcilla, salió por la ventana… esto fue a las 5:35, a las 6:20 regresó y luego…<br>-¿Y cómo sabe todo eso?  
>-Este... em... este...Yo? –tartamudeó como un completo idiota, del lado izquierdo<br>-Sí, usted ¿acaso lo espía por la ventana?  
>-Este... ee... no... yo solo… supervisaba<br>-¡Ajá! tenía lista una coartada ¿no? Pero algo falló en su plan  
>-¿Enserio?<br>-¡Sí! Dígame, ¿Cómo es que alcanzó la ventana?  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Así es, vera, sabemos que usted no es de una... estatura tan alta  
>-¡¿Me está diciendo bajito?<br>-¡No, te estás diciendo chaparro!-interrumpió Hidan  
>-¡Yo no soy chaparro! –gritó Sasori, a modo de berrinche- ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene en contra de las personas pequeñas?<br>-No, nada solo que…  
>-¡Ooooh, perdone señor perfecto! –gritó el pelirrojo, dramático y sarcástico- ¡Lamento que no pueda ser tan alto como usted, pero no tenía por qué criticar!<br>-Pero si tú fuiste el que…  
>-¡Sí, soy bajito y qué!<br>-¡SASORI!-gritó Pein acompañado por el sonidito de un disco rayado-¡No puedes interrogarte a ti mismo!  
>-Pero ¡no se vale! ya casi le sacaba la sopa<br>-¡¿A quién?  
>-Pues a mí<br>-¡Eso es todo! Desperdiciaste la oportunidad de salvar a tu cliente, Hidan, ¿tienes algo más que decir?

Hidan se paró enfrente del jurado:

-¡Señores! En todos mis minutos como abogado nunca había enfrentado un caso tan complejo pero tan fácil de resolver, ¿NO ES OBVIO? El acusado es culpable, la coartada no encaja respecto a la estatura del abogado. Además, la acusación de mi testigo está muy bien fundamentada, ¡la confusión esta clarísima!, Deidara se robó el queso de Tobi para su maligno amo ¡ramita de pino!

-¡Oye!-se quejaron Sasori y Deidara al mismo tiempo  
>-¡Oshh, Sasori y Deidara, oshh!-los calló Hidan<br>-¿Cómo encuentran al acusado en el robo del queso?

Konan se levantó de su lugar en representación del jurado

-Lo encontramos…-se escucha una musiquita así de chan chan-  
>-¡CULPABLE!<br>-¡¿Qué?  
>-Caso cerrado. El juez, oséase yo, Pein-sama todopoderoso y omnipresente, ha hablado y usted señor será condenado a… TODO UN DÍA DE CONVIVENCIA CON TOBI<br>-¡NOOOOO! –gritó Deidara todo nervioso y shockeado- TODO MENOS ESO, un, un, un, un –y luego le dio un ataque nervioso- un, un, un…  
>-¡Qué bien, sempai! Quiero ir al parque y luego a jugar futbol, hay que ir al cine y a comprar zapatos, y bla bla bla… -decía Tobi mientras arrastraba a un Deidara en shock, que seguía amarrado a la silla por seguridad<br>-Maldita comadreja, pagarás por eso –amenazó Sasori antes de retirarse  
>-Lo que digas, ramita de pino –sonrió triunfante el Uchiha<p>

El día transcurrió sin novedad (excepto por el pobre Deidara, que tuvo que acompañar a Tobi a comprar zapatos) y llegó la noche. Todos estaban en la cocina sentados en sus respectivos lugares, casi terminando de cenar.

-¡Yiuugh! ¡Ay, qué asco! –se escandalizó Deidara  
>-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Kisame, quien extrañamente no había hablado mucho en todo el día- ¿Se te cayó un cabello a la sopa o qué?<br>-No puedo creer que le haya tapado la boca a Sasori con esta mano-Deidara señaló su mano izquierda- y no me hayan dicho ¡Ay, qué asco!

Sasori, quien se mantenía impasible hasta ese momento, escupió la comida.

-¡Guácala! –gruñó luego de dejar todo mojado a Deidara, que estaba a su lado- ¡Es todo, no vuelvo a defenderte la próxima vez!

Salió del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta llegar al baño. Cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó a regurgitar la cena por el lavabo.

-Etto… yo me voy a mi arbolito –dijo Don Cangrejo el tacañín… digo, Kakuzu  
>-Tienen tele –dijo el Hidan- Ahí la ven<br>-Emmm… Pein, querido ¿Vas a algún lado? –preguntó Konan fingiendo demencia  
>-Etto… sí<br>-Te acompaño

Todo mundo estaba dispuesto a salir y dejar a Deidara solo, pero entonces Tobi sacó una canastita y de ella un objeto circular de color amarillo.

-¿Alguien quiere de mi queso súper-especial supremo triple?  
>-¡¿Nani? –gritó Deidara para luego voltear a ver al jashinista- ¡¿Pasé toda la tarde con el retrasado por nada?<br>-Tobi ¿De dónde ch*ngad*s lo sacaste? –preguntó Hidan  
>-Cuando conté mi parte de los hechos recordé que había dejado mi queso en el jardín con Farol (*) antes de ir a mi cuarto<br>-¡Tobi, baka! –profirió Deidara, colérico y subió las escaleras mientras maldecía por lo bajo- Sentirán mi ira, me vengaré ¡Farfalla, farfalla vendetta! (*)  
>-¿Y qué hacía Deidara en tu cuarto?<br>-Bueno… etto… es gracioso ya que lo dices –tartamudeó el buen chico rascándose la cabeza- ahora que me acuerdo ese no era mi cuarto, era el de mi sempai… es que siempre me equivoco, las puertas se parecen tanto y…  
>-Una última pregunta –inquirió Zetsu blanco<br>-¿Sí?  
>-Lo de Batman, Godzilla y las ensaladas de betabel sí era cierto ¿verdad?<br>-Ah, eso… no, solo quería hacerlo más divertido  
>-¡Rayos! –masculló Zetsu negro<br>-¿Desperdicié mi valioso tiempo para nada? –se constipó Kakuzu  
>-Bueno –dijo Pein- Al menos nos entretuvimos un rato<p>

Sasori ya había salido del baño.

-Dios, eso fue peor que el aceite de ricino –dijo- ¿De qué me perdí?

De pronto Deidara salió de su recámara y ¡oh, sorpresa!

-¡OMG! Tiene una bomba –gritó Tobi todo espantado  
>-Les dije que me vengaría<br>-¡Espera, nooooo! –gritaron todos, pero…

¡KABOOOMM! Una enorme explosión destruyó toda la base, dejando a todos los akatsukis hechos cenizas

-Tobi… cof, cof, cof –tosió Zetsu blanco  
>-¿Sí, Zetsu-sempai?<br>-Yo sí quiero queso

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p>(*) Para los que no sepan, Felipe Calderón es el actual presidente de México. ¡Farfalla, farfalla vendetta! significa ¡Mariposa, mariposa, venganza! Por último, Farol lo escribí con mayúscula no por una falta ortográfica, en realidad así se llama el conejito de peluche de Tobi.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. Si les gustó, dejen review o ya de a perdis agréguenme a sus favoritos.<p> 


End file.
